gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sheldon Beiste
Shannon Beiste ist der neue Footballcoach an der William McKinley High School und ersetzt damit Ken Tanaka. Sie war mit Cooter Menkins verheiratet, verließ ihn aber, nachdem er sie geschlagen und emotional fertig gemacht hat. Sie wird von Dot-Marie Jones dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Zwei' thumb|left|200px|Konfrontation mit SueIn Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten streicht Direktor Figgins 10 % des Budgets von Sue und Will. Der Grund dafür ist Coach Beiste, die neue Trainerin des Football Teams. Höhere Spenden erreicht man nur mit guten sportlichen Leistungen und deshalb soll das Footballteam dafür sorgen, dass mehr Geld an die Schule kommt. Sue ist von Coach Beiste überhaupt nicht begeistert und warnt sie davor, dass niemand in ihr Territorium kommen kann und von ihr etwas wegnehmen könne. Auch Will ist nicht begeistert, doch die beiden haben keine Chance gegen den neuen Coach. Coach Beiste verlangt von den Jungs im Football-Team, dass sie ihr zeigen, was sie können. Danach wird sie entscheiden, wer im Football Team bleiben darf und wer nicht. Bevor die Jungs aus der Umkleidekabine können, liefert ein Pizzabote 20 Pizzen an und verlangt, dass diese bezahlt werden. Sue und Will verstecken sich hinter der Tür. Ihr Plan ist es, Coach Beiste an ihre Schulzeit zu erinnern und zu hoffen, dass sie vor Demütigung ihren Job kündigt. Diese jedoch bezahlt die Pizzen und verteilt sie an ihre Spieler. Sue und Will versuchen immer noch, Coach Beiste zu verscheuchen. Beide denken sich eine Geschichte aus und lassen sie nicht an ihrem Tisch, beim Mittagessen, im Lehrerzimmer sitzen. Daraufhin sagt Coach Beiste zu Will, dass sie weiß, dass Sue die Tyranninthumb|left|200px|Will entschuldigt sich bei Shannon der Schule ist, aber über Will hätte sie nur nette Sachen gehört habe. Sie macht Will ein schlechtes Gewissen, als sie ihm sagt, dass das wohl nicht der Wahrheit entspreche. Nachdem sie das Lehrerzimmer verlassen hat, steht sie weinend vor dem Spiegel im Umkleideraum des Football Teams. Puck fragt, ob sie weinen würde, doch sie versucht sich durch die schlechten Footballergebnisse im letzten Jahr rauszureden. Als Finn ihr Artie vorstellt, wird Coach Beiste wütend und schmeißt Finn aus dem Team, was ihn und die anderen Spieler sehr verwirrt. Später sitzt Brittany zusammen mit Sue und Coach Beiste in Figgins Büro und behauptet, dass Coach Beiste ihr an die Brüste gefasst hätte. Will stößt dazu und ist sehr entsetzt. Er bringt Brittany dazu, die Wahrheit zu sagen, sodass Coach Beiste nicht mit einer Klage rechnen muss. Will entschuldigt sich bei Coach Beiste. Es tut ihm leid, dass er ihr das Gefühl vermittelt hat, sie sei eine Außenseiterin. Er dachte, dass der Glee Club dieses Schuljahr so beliebt sein wird, dass alle anderen Schüler einsteigen wollen. Doch das ist nicht passiert. Die Gleeks sind weiterhin unbeliebt und Außenseiter in der Schule und Will weiß, wie man sich in der Postition fühlt und will nicht, dass Coach Beiste sich auch so fühlt. Sie nimmt seine Entschuldigung an. Sue stößt dazu und möchte ihre Tyrannei mit Coach Beiste weitertreiben, doch Will hält sie davon ab, indem er zu Coach Beiste steht. In Britney/Brittany lässt sie Finn wieder und Artie bei den McKinley Titans beitreten. In Das neue Toastament macht sie Finn zum Quarterback, nachdem Sam ausgefallen ist. thumb|left|200px|Shannon als CheerioIn Ungeküsst schlägt Finn vor, dass Sam sich Coach Beiste vorstellen soll, zur "Abkühlung", wenn er sexuell erregt ist. Als Sam und Quinn vor dem Kamin rummachen, stellt sich dieser Coach Beiste im Nachthemd vor oder wie sie im Cheerleader Outfit auf ihn einredet, um nicht in Stimmung zu kommen. Quinn merkt sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmt, als Sam das Wort "Beiste" sagt. Sie bittet daraufhin Sue Sylvester um Hilfe, die natürlich entsetzt ist, aber schon ihre nächste Chance wittert, wie sie Coach Beiste aus der Schule vertreiben kann. Mike erzählt Tina, was Sams Methode ist um nicht in Stimmung zukommen. Um das zu testen, schnappt sich Tina Mike und gehthumb|200px|Shannon wird von Will geküsstt mit ihm in ein Klassenzimmer. Beide küssen sich. Als das Bild einer Zigarre rauchenden Coach Beiste im Ballerina Kostüm in Tinas Kopf auftaucht, sagt sie ebenfalls aus Versehen das Wort "Beiste". Quinn möchte wissen, warum Sam den Namen von Coach Beiste gesagt hat, während die beiden sich geküsst haben. Bei der Diskussion werden sie von Coach Beiste unterbrochen, die keine Ahnung hat, was vor sich geht. Als dann auch noch Mike vorbeigeht und möchte, dass Coach Beiste die Finger von Tina lässt, ist die Überraschung groß. Will beobachtet die Szene und stellt Sam und Mike zur Rede. Er ist entsetzt, dass die Schüler Coach Beiste in dieser Art in ihre Gedankthumb|left|200px|Die Glee Jungs umarmen Beisteen mit aufnehmen. Coach Beiste stellt Will zur Rede und möchte wissen, was mit dem Glee Club vor sich geht. Will bringt ihr die Situation so schonend wie möglich bei. Sie ist allerdings sehr verletzt und verlässt den Raum. Will erfährt später von Sue, das Shannon aus Demütigung wegen der Aktion der Glee Kids ihre Kündigung eingereicht hat.Die Jungs entschuldigen sich bei Coach Beiste und widmen ihr den Mash-Up Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind. Am Ende bringen die Jungs sie sogar zum Lachen und schenken ihr eine Umarmung. In Ersatzspieler möchte Sue ihre Macht als Direktorin demonstrieren und es Shannon heimzahlen, dass ihr Cheerios-Budget gekürzt wurde. Sue will das Football Team auflösen, doch Coach Beiste weiß sich zu wehren und kontert damit, dass ihre Cheerios niemanden mehr anfeuern könnten, wenn es kein Football Team mehr gäbe. In Amor muss verrückt sein geht Shannon dazwischen, als Sam und Karofsky aufeinander losgehen und möchte wütend wissen, was der Grund dafür ist. In Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat bitten die Jungs Coach Beiste für Brittany den Weihnachtsmann zu spielen und ihr klar zu machen, dass ihr Wunsch nicht erfüllt werden kann, weil die Elfen noch nicht sie weit thumb|200px|Shannon erklärt Brittany, dass der Weihnachtsmann nicht alles kannmit der Forschung sind. Brittany ist Zuhause und überrascht den Weihnachtsmann. Coach Beiste hat sich wie verabredet verkleidet und versucht ihr nun zu erklären, dass der Weihnachtsmann nicht alles kann. Sie erzählt, wie der Weihnachtsmann einem Mädchen mal Geduld geschenkt hat, statt ihr Außenseiterdasein zu beenden, weil er das einfach nicht erfüllen konnte. Brittany versteht das aber nicht, weil sie immer dachte. dass der Weihnachtsmann magisch sei. Als der Glee Club im Probenraum ankommt, finden sie dort Artie vor, der dank eines High-Tech-Geräts aus Israel steht und kleine Schritte gehen kann. Das Gerät befand sich plötzlich unter Brittanys Weihnachtsbaum. Niemand weiß, woher das Gerät kommt, sodass Brittany überzeugt ist, dass der Weihnachtsmann ihren Wunsch doch erfüllen konnte. Vom Flur betrachtet Shannon Beiste die Szenerie mit viel Freude. thumb|left|200px|Shannon und Will wollen, dass der Glee Club und die Titans zusammen arbeitenIn Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle unterhält sich Beiste mit Will über die Situation im Football Team. Sie hat bereits einige Meisterschaften gewonnen und ist der Meinung, dass die Footballer sich nicht mögen müssen, aber sie müssen Respekt voreinander haben. Will hat daraufhin eine Idee. So kommt es, dass die Football Spieler gezwungen werden dem Glee Club beizutreten. Doch diese Idee endet nicht erfreulich, denn die Spieler werden von Beiste aus dem Team geschmissen, als es erneut zu einem Aufstand kommt. So treten die Glee Club Mädchen, Rachel, Mercedes, Lauren und Tina, den McKinley Titans bei. Doch die Spieler erkennen am Ende ihre Lektion und dürfen am Spiel teilnehmen, welches sie sogar gewinnen. In Liebeslied zum Leid bringt Shannon Santana auf die Krankenstation, nachdem diese eine Auseinandersetzung mit Lauren Zizes hatte. thumb|200px|One Bourbon, One Scotch, One BeerIn Dicht ist Pflicht ist Will zusammen mit Coach Beiste in einer Western Bar und amüsiert sich sehr gut. In betrunkenem Zustand stimmt er zu, auf der Bühne zu singen, aber nur wenn Coach Beiste ihn begleitet. Sie singen One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer von George Thorogood. Coach Beiste begleitet Will nach Hause. Er hat sich sehr amüsiert, macht sich aber Gedanken um das Lied, dass er mit den thumb|left|200px|Shannon redet mit WillKids aussuchen soll, um die anderen Schüler auf die Probleme mit Alkohol aufmerksam zu machen. Coach Beiste ist der Meinung, dass sie die Schüler eh nicht davon abhalten können, zu trinken, da sie es sowieso machen werden. Das Einzige, worauf sie aufmerksam machen können, sind die Probleme, die mit dem Alkohol kommen. Sie verabschiedet sich bei Will mit einem Kuss uns sagt ihm freundschaftlich, dass sie ihn liebt, was dieser erwiedert. In Sexy sieht man sie beim Mittagessen mit Will, als Emma dagegen protestiert, Holly Holliday den Glee Kinds etwas über Sex zu lehren und kichert über ihre unbeabsichtigte Zweideutigkeit. 'Staffel Drei' In Das Purple-Piano Project sitzt sie zusammen mit Will an einem Tisch beim Mittagessen. Er erzählt ihr, dass er ein Problem damit hat, Sugar zu sagen, dass sie untalentiert ist. Beiste meint, dass sie ihren Jungs dauernd sagen muss, dass sie nicht gut genug sind und viele aus dem Team schmeißen muss. Sie fügt noch hinzu, dass er doch die Nationals dieses Jahr gewinnen möchte und er es daher tun muss. thumb|Shannon diskutiert mit Artie und Emma darüber, ob sie Kurt als Tony besetzenIn Einhornpower ist Coach Beiste eine der drei Jurymitglieder beim Vorsingen für das Musical "West Side Story". Von Rachels Audition ist sie begeistert, jedoch meint sie nach Kurts, dass er zu weiblich für die Rolle des Tony sei, obwohl er ein guter Performer ist. Dieser bekommt das mit und versucht sie daher mit Rachel und einer anzüglichen Szene aus "Romeo und Julia" zu überzeugen, was aber nich hinten losgeht, da sowohl Shannon als auch Artie, Emma und Rachel lachen müssen. Beim Mittagessen sitzt sie zusammen mit Will und Emma am Tisch, als Sue dazu kommt und meint das ihre Kampagne immer noch sehr gut läuft. Danach ist sie bei Blaines Vorsingen und zu Tränen gerührt, weshalb sie ihm mit den anderen zwei die Rolle des Tony anbietet. thumb|left|200px|Will gibt Emma und Shannon den Rat, einen Callback zu machenIn Das Maria-Duell ist Shannon im Umkleideraum erklärt den Kids, dass sie Krücken braucht, weil sie auf einen Hydranten eingeschlagen hat. Des Weiteren will sie, dass sie sich waschen, ihre Achselhöhlen und ihr Genitalbereich eingeschlossen, weil das halbe Team wegen einer "fleischfressenden" Staphylokoken-Infektion lahmliegt. Dann will sie von Azimio, Noah und Shane, dass sie ihnen ihre Moves für das Schulmusical zeigen, weil sie dort mittanzen, es sei denn sie werden von ihr freigstellt. Als sie ablehnen, meint Shannon, dass Ballett die Koordinatin verbessert, ihren IQ ankurbelt und die halbe NFL zu "Dancing with the Stars" brachte. Sie macht klar, dass am Mittwoch bei den Auditions auftauchen und bis dahin tanzen können, worüber sie sich selbst Gedankekn machen sollen, wie sie das so schnell lernen sollen. Danach sieht sich Mercedes´ Performance zu Spotlight an und ist begeistert. Sie ist mit Emma Lehrerzimmer und diskutiiert darüber, wem sie die Rolle der Maria geben sollen, da Rachel die Rolle ist, Mercedes aber die zweifellos riskantere und spannendere Wahl wäre, da sie bei ihrem Auftritt viel reifer wirkte und eine neue Selbstsicherheit zeigte. thumb|200px|Shannon, Emma und Artie besetzen Rachel und Mercedes als MariaDaraufhin gibt Will ihnen den Rat einen Callback zu veranstalten, wovon sie zusammen mit Artie den Mädels in Emmas Büro erzählen. Shannon ist im Anschluss bei Mikes Audtion dabei und ist begeistert, was er mit den Jungs aus ihrem Team gemacht, da er sie in seine Choreo mit eingebaut hat. Sie bezeichnet sie als sagenhaft und hofft, dass es für ihn keine Zeitverschwendung war, was er verneint. Danach ist sie wieder im Lehrerzimmer und spricht Shelby darauf an, dass sie keine Mitglieder für ihren Glee Club findet, fragend, warum das wohl so ist. Nachdem sie gegangen ist, bekommt Shannon Gesellschaft von Will, der ihr davon erzählt, dass er sich wünscht, dass Emma stolz auf ihn wäre und befürchtet, dass das der Grund ist, warum sie ihn noch nicht ihren Eltern vorgestellt hat. Sie sagt ihm, dass Emma verrückt nach ihm ist und gibt ihm den es selbst in die Hand zu nehmen, da er keinen Grund hat nervös zu sein, weil er ein toller Typ und der perfekte Schwiegersohn ist, worauf sie ihm Brief und Siegel gibt. Sie sieht sich den Callback für Maria an und wird im Anschluss von Rachel aufgesucht, weil sie sich, aufgrund dessen,dass sie befürchtet, die Rolle nicht zu bekommen, für die Wahl zum Jahrgangssprecher aufstellen lassen möchte. Mit Artie und Emma ist Shannon in deren Büro und verkündet Mercedes und Rachel, dass sie beide Maria spielen. thumb|left|200px|Cooter schenkt Shannon BlumenIn Love Side Story ist sie immer noch in der Jury für das Schulmusical und weint bei der Probe von Rachel und Blaines Song Tonight. Als Artie das Thema Sex anspricht, sagt sie, dass sie noch Footbälle aufblassen muss. Später geht Artie zu ihr und spricht sie auf ihr plötzliches Verschwinden bei dem Thema "Sex" an, doch sie will nicht darüber reden. Jedoch ist Artie hartnäckig und bringt Shannon doch dazu mit ihm zu reden. Sie erzählt ihm von einem Mann, den sie toll findet, einen Talentscout. Er heißt Cooter Menkins und lässt sie wie eine Frau fühlen. Jedoch denkt sie, dass er kein Interesse an ihr hat. Später ist Shannon beim Gewichte heben, als Cooter sie um ein Date bittet. Er schenkt ihr ebenfalls Blumen. Sie ist zu Tränen gerührt. Am Ende der Folge schauen die beiden zusammen das Schulmusical an, tauschen verliebte Blicke und halten Händchen. Man kann davon ausgehen, dass sie ein Paar sind. thumb|200px|JoleneIn I kissed a girl and I liked it unterhält sich Shannon mit Emma und Will, wenn Sue auftaucht und erklärt, dass sie viel Stress hat wegen der Wahl und sie auch mit Cooter sehr viel Zeit verbringt, vor allem im Fitnessstudio. Sie sieht die beiden dann im Breadstix und und stellt ihn zur Rede. Cooter erklärt ihr, dass er nicht den Eindruck hatte, dass Shannon tatsächlich mehr als Freundschaft von ihm haben wollte, weil sie seine Angebote mmer wieder abgeblockt hat und da er mehr als nur einen Freund sucht, hat er sich auf Sue eingelassen. Enttäuscht singt Shannon Jolene und beobachtet, wie die beiden im Fitnessraum trainieren. Danach ist sie in Figgins´ Büro und sagt Kurt, unter Beisein seines Vaters, dass er die Wahl zum Jahrganssprecher mit deutlichem Abstand gewonnen hat. Sie sprechen ihn darauf an, betrogen zu haben, da mehr Stimmzettel abgegeben worden sind, als es Schüler an der McKinley gibt. Er streitet die Vorwürfe ab, gibt aber zu, darüber nachgedacht zu haben. Shannon geht später in Sues Büro, wo auch Cooter ist und will wissen was jetzt läuft, thumb|left|200px|Shannon sagt Sue, dass sie Cooter nicht kampflos aufgeben wirdnachdem Sue die Wahl verloren hat und jetzt keiner mehr was vorgeben muss, was nicht ist. Sue erwidert, dass sie viel verloren hat in den letzten 24 Stunden und Cooter mitunter das Beste ist, was ihr passiert ist, weshalb ihn nicht auch noch verlieren will. Shannon Als er sich einmischt, dass er wirklich auf Shannons "Masse" steht, aber auch von Sue angetan ist und nicht weiß, was er sagen soll, entgegnet sie, dass es ihr auch so ging, jetzt aber in der Lage dazu ist. Shannon sagt ihm, dass sie verliebt ihn ist und entschuldigt sich, dass sie es ihm bis jetzt nicht sagen konnte und zugelassen zu haben, dass Sue ihn ihr weggeschnappt. Sie fügt hinzu, dass sie alles tun würde um ihn zurück zu gewinnen und meint an Sue gewandt, dass sie nicht einfach kampflos aufgeben wird. thumb|200px|Shannon erzählt, dass Cooter und sie geheiratet habenIn''' Will will' erzählt Coach Beiste Emma im Lehrerzimmer, dass sie Cooter an Weihnachten in einem Taco-Laden gestand, dass sie für seelenverwandt hat, worauf die beiden geheiratet haben. Als Emma ihre Befürchtung äußert, dass Will ihr nie einen Heiratsantrag machen wird, stimmt Shannon Sue zu, dass sie auch ihm einen machen kann und singt im Hintergrund bei ''Wedding Bell Blues mit. Später bittet Sam in der Umkleidekabine Coach Beiste ihn in irgendein Team aufzunehmen, doch sie muss ihm eine Absage ereilen, weil sie schon mitten in der Saison sind, meint aber, dass es vielleicht eins gäbe, an welchem er aber nicht interessiert sein wird. Danach ist Shannon eine derjenigen, die Emma während We Found Love ''eine weiße Rose reicht und klopft Will aufmunternd auf die Schulter. thumb|left|200px|Shannon ist von Emmas Broschüre begeistertIn 'Spanisches Blut' ist Beiste im Lehrerzimmer und findet Emmas Broschüren genial, weil es in einer, die "unbeflecktes Behängnis" heißt, darum geht, gründlich seine Genitalregion zu reinigen. Sie erzählt, dass sie die Jungs schon unzählige Mal vor einer Staphylokoken-Iinfektion gewarnt hat, aber diese erst Dank der Borschüre auf sie gehört haben. Shannon berichtet, dass sie sie Cooter gezeigt hat, der nicht nur 10.000 Kopien für die Ohio-State bestellt hat, sondern auch jedes Team der Big Ten überzeugt, welche zu bestellen. Sie merkt an, dass sie keinen Lehrer kennt, der mit seiner Leidenschaft wortwörtlich Leben rettet und sagt Will, dass er bestimmt stolz auf Emma ist. In 'Auf dem Weg' ist Shannon mit Emma, Sue und Will in Direktor Figgins´ Büro und diskutiert mit ihnen darüber, wie sie den Kids die Nachricht von David Karofsys Selbstmordversuch mitteilen, was sie mit "so was sinnloses" kommentiert. thumb|200px|Shannon erinnert sich an Cooters AusrasterIn 'Am Ende aller Kräfte' läuft Shannon mit einem blauen Auge durch die Flure und bekommt den Witz, den Santana darüber reißt, dass sie von Cooter eine verpasst bekommen hätte nicht mit, welche nicht daran glaubt, dass Coach Beiste sich schlagen lassen würde. Shannon wird von Roz gebeten, die Namen der Mädchen zu notieren und läuft mit Will ins Lehrerzimmer wo diese sich mit Sue darüber unterhält. Sie lacht über die Annahme der Mädels, geschlagen worden zu sein und erklärt, dass das Veilchen vom Trainieren an der Boxbirne herrührt, da sie das Timing unterschätzt hat und von dieser beim Zurückschwingen erwischt wurde. Dennoch konfrontiert sie mit Roz und Sue die Mädels, dass häusliche Gewalt ein ernstes Thema ist und möchte, dass sie einen Song über Frauen singen, die ihren Männern sagen, dass, wenn sie sie schlagen, es vorbei ist. Bei deren Performance zu ''Cell Block Tango erinnert sich Shannon daran, wie Cooter sie anschreit, was dazu führt, dass sie aufsteht und aus der Aula flüchtet. Von Roz und Sue wird sie in einem leeren Klassenzimmer gefunden, bei denen sie sich entschuldigt und äußert, dass sie nicht mit dem Song thumb|left|200px|Shannon fürchtet, dass sie nie wieder geliebt wird, wenn sie Cooter verlässtzurecht kam, weil sie sich zu sehr geschämt hat. Sie gibt zu, dass Cooter sie geschlagen hat, weil er sie das ganze Wochenende damit genervt hat, den Abwasch zu erledigen, was sie ihm auch versprochen, es dann aber vergessen hat. Shannon äußert, dass er, als er von der Arbeit zurückkam, wohl einiges getrunken hat und anfing zu schreien, worauf sie versuchte ihn zu beruhigen und er sie schlug. Sie meint, dass er sich gleich im Anschluss dafür entschuldigt und angefangen hat zu weinen sowie sie um Vergebung gebeten hat. Coach Washington will wissen, warum sie sich nicht gewehrt hat, worauf Shannon ihr antwortet, dass sie kein gewalttätiger Mensch ist. Von Sue bekommt sie die Aufforderung, auf der Stelle auszuziehen, was sie nicht kann, da sie glaubt, dass sie sonst nie wieder von einem Menschen geliebt wird, stimmt aber zu, wenigstens die Nacht bei ihr zu verbringen. Später wird sie von ihr im Umkleideraum darauf angesprochen, dass sie doch gekniffen hat und erklärt ihr, dass sie sie noch anrufen wollte, es ihr aber gut geht. Shannon sagt Sue, dass sie den Abend mit dem Umzug zu ihrer Schwester verbracht hat, welche ihren mutigen Schritt bewundert, da sie weiß, dass es schwer ist. Sie erwidert darauf, dassthumb|200px|Shannon beichtet den Mädchen, dass Cooter sie geschlagen hat es nicht so schwer wie das wird, was noch bevor steht und die Szene wechselt in den Chorraum, wo Coach Beiste den Mädels beichtet, dass Cooter sie geschlagen hat. Sie lässt sie wissen, dass sie nicht hat anlügen wollen, aber niemand einem sagt, wie man sich verhalten soll, wenn einem eine solche Sache passiert. Sie erklärt, dass sie unter Schock stand und sich geschmät hat, weswegen sie nach Ausreden für sich selbst gesucht hat um damit klar zu kommen. Außerdem hat sie gehört, wie sie gesagt haben, dass ihre Freunde ihnen niemals etwas derartiges niemals antun würden, was sie noch vor einer Woche selber gesagt hätte, thumb|left|200px|Shannon wird von den Mädels umarmtsich aber geirrt hat. Sie stimmt den Mädels zu, dass Cooter immer nett wirkte und äußert, dass er das auch meistens ist, aber niemand ahnt, was hinter verschlossenen Türen vor sich geht. Sie bejaht die Frage, ob sie vorhat ihn anzuzeigen und fügt hinzu, dass sie darüber hinaus von zu Hause auszog und jetzt bei ihrer Schweister wohnt. Sie bedankt sich bei ihnen, da sie ihr zunächst nur die Augen geöffnet, aber dann ihr Leben gerettet haben und wird später von ihnen nochmal in den Chorraum gerufen. Die Mädchen entschuldigen sich bei ihr und singen ihr Shake It Out, wobei gezeigt wird, dass Shannon gelogen hat und wieder zu Cooter zurück gezogen ist. Nach dem Song bedankt sie sich bei ihnen und wird von ihnen umarmt. In Menschliche Requisite wird Shannon von Brittany, Mercedes und Santana im Lehrerzimmer konfrontiert, dass sie noch immer ihren Ehering trägt und mit Cooter im Kino gesehen wurde, trotz dessen, dass sie ihnen gesagt hat, sie habe ihn verlassen. Sie antwortet ihnen, dass sie weiß wie das wirkt, sie abthumb|200px|Shannon wird von den Mädels konfrontierter nicht verstehen wie "hochkompliziert" so eine Beziehung zwischen zwei Menschen ist. Als Mercedes wissen will, was daran so kompliziert sein soll, jemanden zu verlassen, der einen schlägt, entschuldigt sich Shannon, wenn es ihnen so verwirrend vorkommt, fragt aber, was das Leben noch wert wäre, wenn Menschen keine zweite Chance kriegen. Die Frage, ob sie damit sagen will, dass Cooter sich geändert hätte, beantwortet Shannon nicht direkt, sondern äußert, dass er jetzt weiß, dass sie ihn, wenn er sie nochmal so behandelt, für immer verlässt. In einer Rückblende ist zu sehen, wie er sie anschreit, während sie das Küchenmesser fest umklammert, bevor sie es in die Spüle fallen lässt, zeigend, dass sie ihren Worten nicht Taten folgen, sondern es über sich ergehen lässt. Wieder in der Realtität schlägt Santana ihr vor, sie zu den Nationals zu begleiten, da sie nicht wirklich überzeugt sind und wollen, dass sie mal von zu Hause rauskommt. Shannon lehnt ab, da sie zum Einen schon zwei Begleitpersonen haben und zum Anderen nicht weiß, ob sie in Chicago überhaupt noch willkommen ist, nachdem sie dort einen Footballspieler zusammengeschlagen hat. Sie bedankt sich bei ihnen dafür, dass sie ihnen wichtig ist und für ihre Angst um sie, versichert ihnen aber, dass sie gut allein auf sich aufpassen kann und geht. Später unterbricht sie den Kampf zwischen Puck und Rick Nelson, als Noah gerade ein Mthumb|left|200px|Shannon tröstet Puckesser hervor geholt hat und schickt alle Umstehenden nach Hause. Sie nimmt Puck mit ihn den Umkleideraum und konfrontiert ihn damit, dass er wegen der Stichwaffe von der Schule fliegen könnte. Er entgegnet, dass das Messer eine Requiste aus "West Side Story" ist und es außerdem keine Rolle spielt, da er sowieso durchfällt, weswegen Shannon ihm klar macht, dass er aktenkundig ist und wegen tätlichen Angriffs verhaftet werden könnte. Als Noah meint, dass es ihm egal ist, entgegnet sie ihm, dass es das nicht sollte, worauf er ausrastet und sie anbrüllt, dass er der volle Versager ist. Er redet sich in Rage und entschuldigt sich im Anschluss unter Tränen bei ihr, weshalb Shannon ihn in den Arm nimmt und meint, selber weinend, dass sie harte Typen sind, von denen alle glauben, dass ihnen nichts etwas anhaben könnte, doch das geht. Dadurch begreifend, geht sie nach Hause, wo Cooter auf sie wartet, der sich bei ihr entschuldigt und ihr verspricht, seine Wut nie mehr an ihr auszulassen. Shannon starrt ihn derweil nur an, bis sie ein Messer hervorholt und es auf den Tisch legt. Sie antwortet auf seine Frage, dass sie ihn nicht damit ersticht, da es unecht ist, aber vielleicht mit dem großen aus der Küche, das immer unter ihrthumb|200px|Shannon legt ihren Ehering ab und sagt Cooter, dass sie ihn verlässtem Kopfkissen liegt, wenn sie abends schlafen geht. Sie sagt ihm, dass es vorbei ist, da sie sich dafür schämt, was zwischen ihnen passiert ist, doch das genauso hinter sich lässt wie ihren Ring und ihn. Wenn er sie anfleht, ihn nicht zu verlassen, da sie ihn unmöglich mehr hassen kann als er es selbst schon tut, erwidert sie, dass sie das gar nicht tut, was ja das furchtbare daran ist, weil sie ihn liebt und fragt ihn, was das darüber sagt, was sie von sich hält. Sie nimmt dabei ihren Ehering ab und legt ihn auf den Tisch. Cooter rastet aus und schreit sie an, wissen wollend, wer sie denn jetzt so lieben soll, wie er es geliebt hat, was sie mit "ich mich" beantwortet und geht. In der Aula stößt sie zu Puck, der Mean singt und steigt mit ein. Danach erkundigt sich Shannon bei ihm, warum er so einsam vor sich hinsingt und lässt ihn wissen, wenn er erwidert, dass er einen Song für die Nationals probt, weil er auch einmal gewinnen will, dthumb|left|200px|Meanass er das schon hat, da sie bei seiner Lehrerin war und diese ihn den Test wiederholen lässt. Sie meint, dass Mrs. Doosenberry seine Einstellung hasst, nicht ihn, weshalb Shannon ihr erzählt hat, dass er gezeigt hat, dass er sich um was bemüht, was ihm wichtiger ist als er sich selbst und sich da sein jeder Lehrer von seinen Schülern wünscht. Sie meint, dass sie ihm hilft sich auf seine Prüfung vorzubereiten und erklärt, dass ise das macht, weil er ihr ebenfalls geholfen hat, wovon er aber keine Ahnung hat. Sie fügt hinzu, dass er geliebt wird und nicht allein ist. Danach kommt sie mit einem Koffer in Sues Büro und lässt sie und Will wissen, dass sie gern Begleitperson bei den Nationals wäre. Sie berichtet ihnen, dass sie Cooter verlassen hat und wird darauf von Sue umarmt. Anschließend sitzt sie im Bus, auf dem Weg nach Chicago, und gibt Will ein High-Five. thumb|200px|Shannon ist nervösIn And the winner is...'sucht Shannon Will auf, damit er das Gerangel zwischen den New Directions stoppt. Danach sitzt sie im Publikum und nascht Pralinen, weshalb sie von Sue angesprochen wird. Sie entschuldigt sich bei ihr, erklärend, dass sie nervös ist und bietet ihr welche an. Als die New Directions angekündigt werden, schlägt sie mit Will ein und freut sich, wenn diese gewinnen. Zurück an der McKinley feiert sie ihn im Lehrerzimmer und ist anschließend bei der Lehrer des Jahres-Preisverleihung dabei, wo sie für ihn klatscht, nachdem er ihn gewinnt. In 'Zukunft voraus hilft sie Puck beim Lernen für seinen Test und drängt ihn weiter zu machen, als der aufhören will. Später steht sie bei der Zeugnisvergabe neben Will und Sue und jubelt für die Abgänger. 'Staffel Vier' thumb|left|200px|Shannon fungiert als Ratgeber für Will und EmmaIn Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht wird Shannon von Will und Emma eingeladen und hört sich ihre Probleme an. Sie meint, dass ein weiser Mann mal gesagt hat, dass Gefühle nicht richtig oder falsch sind, sie sind nur. Sie weiß, dass ihre Beziehung mit Cooter nicht gerade das beste Beispiel ist, aber auch "waschechte Herzchen" wie Will und Emma es sind, nicht "jedes Spiel gewinnen" können, heißend, dass sie es sich gegenseitig nicht immer recht machen können. Sie gibt ihnen den Rat, sich eine Auszeit zu nehmen und spontan zu entscheiden, was Emma dazu bringt, Wills Bitte nachzugeben und ihn nach Washington zu begleiten. Danach ist sie auf dem Footballfeld und wird von Finn wegen der Neulinge angesprochen. Sie bezeichnet sie als "Karavane der Schlappschwänze", ist aber zuversichtlich, sie noch in Form zu bringen,thumb|200px|Shannon unterhält sich mit Finn da sie selbst ihm zu einer nationalen Meisterschaft verhoflen hat. SIe merkt an, dass es ein Spaß war, da er einzigartig ist und es schön wäre, wenn er selber daran glauben würde. Er meint, dass es ihm gerade schwer fällt, dass so zu empfinden, weshalb sie entgegnet, dass er sich Zeit geben muss, weil er gerade die größte Veränderung seines Lebens erlebt, Jungs wie er aber ihren Weg machen. Finn will wissen, ob solche Jungs heute beim Training sind, wobei er auf Ryder aufmerksam wird. Zu diesem erklärt Shannon ihm, dass er ein Zehntklässler ist und an die McKinley versetzt wurde, weil er von seiner alten Schule geflogen ist. Sie äußert, dass er ein ganz Süßer ist, aber auch Einzelgänger, der nicht lernt um sein Leben zu spielen und ihrer Meinung nach einfach faul ist. Daraufhin fragt sie Finn, ob er wissen möchte, was ihn zu einem besondern Menschen macht und antwortet, dass es nicht der Gesang ist, das Tanzen oder wie er den Ball geworfen hat, sondern dass er Menschen bewegen konnte. Sie beantwortet Finns Frage, dass sie schon daran glaubt, dass Ryder das auch in sich hat, wenn ihm der richtige Junge zeigt, wo es lang geht. Shannon besucht Emma in ihrem thumb|left|200px|Shannon gibt Emma den Rat, ehrlich zu Will zu seinBüro und möchte wissen was es gibt, da sie geknickt aussieht. Sie sagt ihr, dass das Schlimste was man in einer Beziehung machen kann, abgesehen von schlagen, lügen ist und macht sie darauf aufmerksam, dass Emma gar nicht nach Washington will, was sie ihr angesehen hat. Sie gibt ihr den Rat, Will zu sagen,dass sie nicht mitgehen möchte, da Unehrlichkeit an einer Ehe nagt, doch sie lehnt ab, da sie seinen Träumen nicht im Weg stehen will. Sie macht Emma klar, dass Will sie liebt und verstehen wird. Da sie sich nach wie vor nicht davon abbringen lässt, äußert Shannon, dass sie Will liebt, Emma aber soviel Zeit darin investiert hat, sich ihm als seine Freundin anzupassen, dass sie vergessen hat, dass er sie deswegen so lieb hat, weil sie außerdem noch so vieles anderes ist. Emma nimmt sich Shannons Rat später zu Herzen und schildert Will ihre Sicht der Dinge. In Dynamische Duette sagt Shannon Finn, dass sie The Beiste Master ist und kein Schülerberater sein könnte, wenn sie sich nicht einmal die Woche verkleidet. Finn findet das lächerlich, doch sthumb|200px|The Beiste Masterie widerspricht ihm, dass es witzig ist und kein Wunder ist, dass Superhelden in Mode sind, da es wie auf einer Bühne zu stehen ist, wenn man eine Maske trägt, weil es einem die Freiheit gibt, die Person sein zu können, die man insgeheim sein möchte. Shannon äußert, dass die Welt ihrer Meinung nach ein paar mehr Superhelden vertragen könnte und fragt ihn dann im Lehrerzimmer, was ihn wurmt, da er traurig wirkt. Er erzählt von seiner ersten Glee-Stunde, die fürchterlich war und seiner Befürchtung, dass ihn der Glee Club für keinen Erwachsenen halten. Shannon gibt ihm den Rat, sich dem Superheldenmotto anzupassen und verweist auf Clark Kent, der ein toller Bursche war, aber Superman es war, der alle Menschen inspiriert hat, weshalb Finn der Held der New Directions werden soll. In Tatsächlich …thumb|left|200px|Shannon traut Brittany und Sam Glee wollen Sam und Brittany heiraten, weil sie befürchten, dass die Welt aufgrund der Maya-Apokalypse untergeht und Shannon den Job als Priesterin übernimmt. Auf die Frage, ob sie dafür geeignet ist, antwortet sie, dass sie sich auf einer Maya-Kirchenwebsite dazu hat weihen lassen und traut die beiden. Daraufhin ist Shannon im Lehrerzimmer und erklärt Sue,dass gerade das Wichteln für das Personal stattfindet. Sie reicht ihr die Weihnachtsmütze und erklärt ihr, wer Millie Rose ist, die sie gezogen hat. Im Breadstix berichtet sie Brittany und Sam, dass sie nicht verheiratet sind und gesteht, dass es keine Maya-Kirchenwebsites gibt, da die Mayas vor 500 Jahren von den Eroberen und den eingeschleppten Pocken ausgelöscht wurden. Shannon erzählt ihnen, dass sie, als sie gehört hat, dass die beiden verlobt sind, sich sagte, dass sie zwei besondere Kids sind und das letzte was sie brauchen können, noch eine thumb|200px|Shannon sieht sich Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas anTeenie-Tragödie von "zu früh geheiratet", "bevor man 20 ist, ein paar kleine Babies gemacht" und "unkenntlich gemacht und unfreiwillig geendet in einer Polizei-Dokusoap" ist. Als die beiden äußern, dass sie sich jetzt leer fühlen, da die Intension weg ist, will Shannon sie aufheitern und ahmt ein Vibrieren nach. Siie tut so, als wäre es ihr Handy und sagt ihnen, dass sie gerade einen Google-Alert wegen des Maya-Kalenders bekommen hat, in dem steht, dass ein Archäologe namens Indiana Jones einen neuen Kalender gefunden hat und das neue Ende der Welt auf den 27. September 2014 datiert wurde. Danach sieht Shannon sich an, wie Brittany, Sam, Jake und Puck Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas im Breadstix singen. In Ladies First ist Shannon im Lehrerzimmer und macht gerade Armdrücken mit einem Kollegen. Nachdem sie ihn besiegt hat, fragt sie Finn, ob er Lust hätte, welcher ablehnt, so dass sie die anderen fragt, die ebenfalls absagen. Sie sagt ihm dann, dass es ihr leidtut, dass Sue den Chorraum übernommen hat und thumb|left|200px|Shannon spricht den Mädchen Mut zuerzählt ihm, als sie auf den Sadie Hawkins-Tanz zu sprechen kommen, dass Mädchen wie sie auf ihrer High School nie eingeladen worden sind, weshalb das der einzige Tanz war, zu dem sie ging. Shannon erklärt, dass sie dadurch den Mut und genug Selbstvertrauen kriegte und als einziges Mädchen von Missouri zum Football Team ging. Shannon fügt hinzu, dass Sadie Hawkins eine Metapher für Machtgewinn ist, nicht nur für Frauen, sondern für wirklich jeden Menschen, der den Status Quo gründlich satt hat. Auf dem Tanz spricht sie die Gruppe Mädchen an, die an der Seite sitzen und ermutigt sie zu tanzen, da das keine Veranstaltung ist, auf der Blumen zu Mauerblümchen werden. Als diese meinen, dass sie Loser sind, gibt sie ihnen den Tip, dass leben nicht immer hießt auf irgendwas zu warten, was auch für diesen Abend gilt. Sie fordert sie auf, sich das zu holen was ihnen zusteht und meint, dass sie sich nur immer sagen müssen, dass die Jungs schlimmstenfalls nein sagen. Persönlichkeit Shannon scheint eine sehr intensive, faire und angetriebene Frau zu sein, die alles tun, was sie kann, um ihre Footballspieler zu einem richtigem Football Team zu trainieren. Allerdings hat sie auch gezeigt, dass sie sehr empfindlich sein kann, weil sie als Kind für ihre Größe, die tiefe Stimme und ihr etwas maskulines Aussehen schikaniert wurde. Diese Tatsachen scheinen sie etwas kleinlich, angreifbar und leicht verärgerbar gemacht zu haben, sie hat dennoch ein gutes Herz und ist bei Weitem nicht so grausam wie Sue, sie will nur akzeptiert und geschätzt werden. Sie ist französischer Abstammung, das merkt man daran, wie sie ihren Namen buchstabiert. Außerdem genießt sie Musik, so hat sie bei Need You Now als auch Tik Tok leise mitgesungen oder hatte sogar Tränen in den Augen. Beziehungen 'Will Schuester' In Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten entschuldigt sich Will für sein schlechtes Benehmen und sind seit dem gute Freunde geworden. Sie werden gelegentlich beim Mittagessen zusammen gesehen und sie haben auch schon öfter als Lehrer zusammengearbeitet um das Verhältnis der Schüler zu verbessern, des Weiteren hat Beiste ihren ersten Kuss von Will bekommen, obwohl ihre Beziehung streng platonisch ist. 'Cooter Menkins' :Hauptartikel:'' Shannon-Cooter Beziehung'' Shannon und Cooter treffen in Love Side Story das erste Mal aufeinander und verlieben sich auf den ersten Blick. Jedoch halten die beiden erst eine Weile ihre Gefühle für sich, weil beide vom jeweils anderen denken, es bestehe kein Interesse. Als Artie sich als Verkuppler einmischt und beiden Mut macht, schaffen sie es doch zusammen zu kommen. Songs 'Solos' Staffel Drei * Jolene (I kissed a girl and I liked it) 'Solos (in einem Duett)' Staffel Zwei * One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer (Will) (Dicht ist Pflicht) Staffel Drei * Mean (Puck) (Menschliche Requisite) Trivia *Sie hatte zwei preisgekrönte Esel, Kim und Khloe, von denen sie Kim verkaufen musste, um ihre Gasrechnung zu bezahlen (Das Maria-Duell). **Ihre Namen sind vermutlich eine Anspielung auf Kim und Khloe Kardashian. *Sie liebt es zu schweißen (Love Side Story). *Ihre Lieblinsgpizza ist Hawaii (Menschliche Requisite) *Ihr Lieblingsessen ist alles und ihr Lieblings-Beatle ist George (Letzte Chancen mit Schuss) *Im College spielte sie in einer Produktion von A Funny Thing Happened On the Way to the Forum ''mit, wobei sie das Forum war. *Wenn man sie essen sieht, isst sie meistens ein ganzes Hühnchen. *Anders als Ken, liebt Shannon Football und ist diesem ziemlich verbunden. *Hat ein kleines bisschen was von einem Jamaikaner in sich ('Previously Unaired Christmas'''). Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Charaktere S5 Kategorie:Sportler Kategorie:Lehrer Kategorie:Artikel des Monats